Rumors
by Kael011
Summary: How does a rumor affects a person? How would he react if he found out something he shouldn't have to. What if that person is the 1 rookie in Shohoku – Rukawa Kaede? Romance. Shounen-Ai. REPOST.
1. Tryst

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me. I know. Don't sue me.

Author's note: This is Rukawa's Point of View. A bit OC but what the hey, try to enjoy it, if you can't then don't flame me. EDITED. 10-27-04

Summary: How does a rumor affects a person? How would he react if he found out something he shouldn't have to. What if that person is the #1 rookie in Shohoku – Rukawa Kaede? Romance. Yaoi.

RUMORS

CHAPTER 1TRYST

It was an awful day. Akagi went nuts and called a practice even though it's Saturday. After the grueling unnecessary training, I went straight home before someone notices how haggard I was. I wouldn't usually be this tired, but even before the practice I was already exhausted from the house chores that kept me up the whole night – couldn't kept my mom from shutting up until I 'tidied' up my room. When I came home, after a few minutes, I was panting and my head started to ache. 'Need to sleep' I reminded myself. So after entering my room, I lay in bed and before I knew it, I was sound asleep.

'I've been waiting for you.' I hear someone says behind me. I turn around and found a guy, wearing a Shohoku uniform with a number I can't seem to decipher. It's hazy and I felt like I am floating. 'Come here.' He says. I don't know why, but I approach him glidingly. It is unusual how I seem to feel conscious of things I obviously think I don't want to do. You put a guy in front of me and the moment I hear him say 'come here' my knuckles are already kissing his left cheek It feels like someone is in control and I succumb without further hesitation. Someone I feel very close – inside – is calling the shots. I come face to face with this guy – who is a bit taller than me, more muscular and has the most annoyingly beautiful grin I've ever seen – and he starts murmuring something inaudible. 'Nani?' I ask 'Come here Rukawa' he answers. Then I felt him touch my chin, he gently rubs it, then nudge my head upward a little. Before I realize what he's doing I felt his breath in my lips then a sweet flavored wetness – his tongue was touching my upper lip. 'Like it?' he finally says.  
'NO'

10 p.m. Absently opening my eyes, I was confused with the transition of reality from my fantasy – my dream. 'It's not a fantasy. It was a dream. It was a bad dream' I said to myself. 'A very bad dream.' I reassured. The loud banging on the door stirred me from sleep. "Are you still going to eat?" My mother asked as she took a peek to see me lying in my bed marinating with liquids produced both by the lack of proper ventilation and from that intense fantasy – I mean, dream. "No." I said. "Change your shirt if you're planning to sleep again. It's not good sleeping on sweat drenched clothes." She said before closing the door and walking down the stairs. I could still hear her footsteps before I locked the door and took off my shirt. I turned the computer on and logged in the net like I usually do.

I spend my nights either surfing or chatting in the web. I'm no dork but I'm not stupid either. When my mother decided that basketball was eating all my extra time – after she came to conclude that I don't even watch television or ever played a video game – she decided to buy me a computer. At first I was reluctant to use the slick gadget that was uninvitingly lodged in my room, but I yielded to the curiosity to see what this thing can offer. I discovered that, aside from the Internet, the only worthy program is solitaire. It was not a disappointing; besides the web itself is a great source of information about basketball and stuff. I learned everything there is to know, burning the midnight oil while exploring this new activity I eventually came to like. But basketball remains to be my number one – sport, hobby and activity.  
When I was finally connected, I typed in my chat nick and entered the usual chatrooms. I was reading some messages and the people who were online, before I noticed a very interesting nick. KRukawa. I don't usually start conversations in real life nor in the cyber world, but I made an exception this time. Who the hell did he think he is to use my name bluntly in the web?

Kitsune:Oi!  
KRukawa:o.O?  
Kitsune:Konbanwa, Kaede-kun.  
KRukawa:hu u?  
Kitsune:a fan.

Nice one. I thought that would make him feel comfortable. There's nothing more comforting than flattery. 'Asshole.' I muttered. And by the way, when did I respond someone who called me Kaede-kun? This guy has no idea who Rukawa is.

KRukawa:Piss off!  
Kitsune:Huh?  
KRukawa:No one calls me Kaede-kun. .#

Okay, maybe he does know me.

Kitsune: Gomen.

He's good. If I didn't knew any better, I'd say I really was talking to Kaede Rukawa. I need to know who this is. 'Hmm.. let's see..' I mumbled.

Kitsune:How was practice today?  
KRukawa:Pathetic and unnecessary.

Nani? How did he know we had practice today? It was supposed to be spontaneous. Even I didn't know we would be having practice until they called me up.

KRukawa:Matte.  
Kitsune:Huh?  
KRukawa: No one calls me Keade-kun, except.. O.O!  
KRukawa:Hanamichi-kun?

What the fuck! When did Sakuragi called me Kaede-kun? And when did I ever called him Hanamichi-kun. This is getting scary.

KRukawa:doahou. ;

Is he happy about this? The fuck. Someone dared to use my name to lure Hanamichi out. Wait a minute.

KRukawa: So, when did you grew a brain to learn how to chat?

Does he really think I am Sakuragi? Who the hell is this guy? Or girl, I supposed. And why my name? I'm sure he's either one of my teammates, that includes Ayako and Haruko, or an old fat deranged fan of Sakuragi. What? Sakuragi has a fan?

Ring. Ring.

"Moshi, moshi. Uh, Rukawa-Kun? This is Haruko." A girl on the other line politely said. "Hai. What is it?" I blurted out, canceling Haruko from the possible identity of this person. "Ano.. well, It's Oni-chan's Birthday. The guys are already here, we were just wondering if you're free tonight." She said, obviously trying hard not to sound desperate. "I have to spend the night there, since it's already past ten and my parents are already sleeping. Is that okay?" I was surprised from the amount of words that came from my mouth. "Ah.. Uh.. Sure. Most of the guys were also planning to sleep over." Haruko said, a bit delighted from the sound of her voice. "I'll just get some clothes." I said as I hang up before I hear her response. Then I read the messages KRukawa had sent.

KRukawa:Doahou.  
KRukawa:o.0!  
KRukawa:Did you forget how to type? It figures since your brain has to make some space for your new internet skills.  
KRukawa:Hey! Baka!  
KRukawa#  
KRukawa:You're probably not that doahou.

Got you. I don't type that much. Though the sarcasm was near perfect. Drats, who is this guy. Wait, if all of my teammates are already at Akagi's, then they wouldn't be here chatting with my name.

Kitsune: Teme Kitsune!

I disconnect from the chatroom then put on some clothes and my basketball bag then I was out of my room in a minute, leaving my PC on, along with other electrical appliance risking a good scolding from my mom when I get back. KRukawa:u;  
No such nick.

TBC...

Yes I edited this one. It was a bit hard to continue after a long span of hiatus. But adding some new situations helps it make my own again. Anyway, sorry for a very long absence, like anyone cares, and I'll try to write the chapters for this fic as soon as possible.  
Read and review. 04-14-05 


	2. Accumulation

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me. I know. Don't sue me.

Author's note: This is Rukawa's Point of View. A bit OC but what the hey, try to enjoy it, if you can't then don't flame me. Sorry for the late updates.

I. Tryst : Someone was using Rukawa's name in a chatroom. Kaede found out that this guy seemed to be very fond of Hanamichi. Then Haruko called up and invited the raven boy to Akagi's party.

CHAPTER II: ACCUMULATION

He didn't go to the party, he changed his mind. The moment his mom nod her sleepy head after telling her about 'going out and sleeping in a friend's house', the chatroom incident quickly left his mind together with Haruko's invitation. And besides his reason was evident, 'I am not a party person.'

He was holding a ball hoping to practice in the nearby court when he saw an advertisement saying 'Too much milk?'. 'Haven't I had enough of practice already?' he suddenly thought. 'Nah!' he said, leaving the idea of a person having too much practice or milk drown in the night devoid of heat.

The sky was dark, there wasn't any stars appearing. The full moon was eerie, it felt something creepy that seemed to float in the air. 'Don't scare yourself Kaede.' He said trying to be brave. The number one rookie of Shohoku, who everyone likes to be is scared of the dark? He remembered the incident when he was a child, holding a candle after the lights suddenly went out. That moment where you can't see anything beyond the darkness – the absence of light – was imprinted in his memory.

He impulsively shrugged. 'Focus on practice. Focus on Sendoh. Concentrate!' He repeatedly reminded himself. 'Damn he's hot.' He suddenly thought. 'Sendoh? Nani?' He was surprised how that Ryonan player seemed ardent in his head. 'I'm nuts.' Concluding the train of thoughts that was formed in his psyche. 'This is stupid.' He said before seeing the lights that emanated from the public court.

'Someone is playing, at this hour? Who could that idiot be?' He said. Obviously surprised how anyone could be playing ball at this hour. Actually he didn't thought anybody would be as much absurd as he is to play at this hour.

When he finally got to the barbed fence, the people who were playing have just finished their game. Three guys sat on the nearby bench clearly perspiring from the match. Rukawa stood near a tree to conceal himself, he thought it best to wait before these idiots leave the place so he could practice in alone. The three guys were ordinary students from Shohoku high. 'Why at this hour?' Rukawa kept on asking himself as he can't see why these guys chose to play at half past ten at night.

"Damn it, Rukawa is so hot!" The blond guy said while wiping the sweat running down his cheeks.  
"You said so, that fucking lad knows how to play ball." The other guy replied after drinking some water.  
"He sure is one hell of a player" Said the small guy who was dribbling the ball and made an attempt to shoot.  
The three of them started to laugh.

'Fags.' Rukawa thought. Though deep inside he was flattered by the admiration these young boys have in him. He knew he is the best. And damn it, he will be the only one who can play ball that good.

"It's a pity he has a boyfriend." The small guy said, cutting the laughter that the group shared.

'Boyfriend? The fuck is going on here!' Rukawa thought, as he was now all ears on the conversation the group was making. The eavesdropping made him perspire a little, thinking what the hell were these boys talking about.

"Yeah, that lucky little fucker. And to think that he was once a gangster." The blond said.  
"But to tell you guys the truth, I think they are a cute couple." The guy with brown haired remarked.  
"Yeah, who could be better for Rukawa than one of his team mate? It's so cool." The blond assumed.

'Sakuragi? Why are talking about Sakuragi. I knew it." He remembered the chat he had moments ago. The person who used his name might be Sakuragi. "What the hell is going on here?' The eavesdropping rookie player thought, as he was about to let these guys know that he was there. Rukawa was about to dribble the ball he was holding when he heard the small guy said.  
"Mitsui sure is one happy lover having Rukawa around."

He frozed. The ball dropped from the hand of raven-haired guy, and the sound that it made caused the three guys to look at a confused basketball player holding a gym bag and staring blankly ahead.

He arrived, finally. With his disheveled hair and semi-dirty top, it'll be a wonder if these guys won't guess that he's been on a fight.  
Ding.dong.  
'I need to fucking know,' Rukawa muttered. 'That's why I'm here." Ding.dong.  
"Who the hell is spreading rumors about me?" He asked the door.  
"I am not a fag!" Rukawa said, his tome slightly louder than usual. He didn't realize that the door has been opened and a confused guy was staring at him.  
"You're not?" Kogure asked.

TBC...

Read and Review 04-15-05 


End file.
